LOCAL DE VOTAÇÃO
by nelluca
Summary: Esse espaço foi criado para que possamos votar nas próximas fics, cada lista e resultado de votação será postado como um novo capítulo. OBRIGADA POR PARTICIPAR
1. Votação do dia 22 a 28 de Abril 2011

**A/N:** Esta lista de votação contém pequenas histórias, que talvez tenha despertado sua curiosidade por terem sido citadas em **P.P.F.**(Primeiro problema em Forks), em **P.I.**(Péssima Idéia), **V.N.M.** (Volterra Nunca Mais) e **S.M.** (Surpresa Malfeita)

Algumas delas serão mais dramáticas outras serão pura comédia.

Nem todas contém cenas com surras explicitas, mas contém o assunto, do tipo, histórias, Flash Backs e ameaças, essa característica será classificada em **+S** (mais Spank) ou **-S** (menos Spank).

Criei títulos para todas as Fics, a referência de cada uma delas será facilmente localizada sem que você tenha que reler **PPF****, ****PI****, ****VNM **ou**SM** por inteiro.

Para isso os negritos sublinhados à cima serão utilizado como indicações, bem como o número do capítulo e parágrafo onde a referência da fic se encontra.

Na lista de votação você encontrará:

O número em negrito para a votação.**#**

O título a Fic sublinhado.

O(s) Nome(s) do(s) personagem(s) Protagonista(s)

A indicação se está mais para um drama "D" ou mais pra uma comédia "C"

A indicação da história que a inspirou "PPF" , "PI" , "VNM" e "SM"

Se tem surras explicitas "+S" ou não "-S"

Os números sublinhados para os capítulos onde se encontrão.

Os números em Itálico para os parágrafos onde se encontrão.

Algumas serão maiores outras menores mas essa informação não estará disponível

EXEMPLO:

**N° de votação**/ Titulo da nova fic/ personagen(s) protagonista(s)/ indicação drama ou comédia/ mais spank ou menos spank/ PPF, PI, VNM ou SM/ n° capítulo/ _n° parágrafo._

Se você participou da votação que elegeu VNM, já sabe qual é o esquema, você continua tendo a informação de em qual fic e parágrafo as histórias abaixo foram citadas, mas dessa vez pra facilitar, até mesmo por termos mais opções do que na última vez, resolvi fazer pequenos previews das histórias, e os números permanecem só pra o caso de você querer refrescar a memoria do que se trata

**LISTA DE VOTAÇÃO**

**#1** /Briga de Garotas / Alice e Rosalie / D / +S / PPF / 1 / _7 e 18_

_Alice inicia uma briga com Rose, mas o temperamento de Rose levou-a a ultrapassar os limites e quebrar uma das principais regras de Carlisle, as duas são punidas, mas Rose sai perdendo pela gravidade do que fez e por ser durona e Esme tem que interferir._

**#2** /A Lenda do Cinto da Disciplina / D / +S / PPF / 1 / _17_

Também citado em: PPF/ 3 / _16, 17 e 18 _/ PPF / 6 /_ 3 ao 5 _/ PPF / 14 / _146._

_Edward volta pra casa com o rabinho entre as pernas depois de ter saído pra caçar humanos, Carlisle sempre o tratou como um filho mas é a primeira vez que decide punir Edward fisicamente, embora sua esposa Esme seja contra, Edward terá uma bela surpresa, não por matar humanos, mas por desrespeitar Carlisle, finalmente entenderá o quão Carlisle é realmente seu pai._

**#3 **/Igual a Você / Rosalie / D / -S / PPF / 1 / _16_

_Um drama incrível descreve o quanto Carlisle se preocupa com sua filha, depois de matar seus agressores, Rosalie volta pra casa pra encarar seus novos pais e seu irmão, como Carlisle lida com isso? Você pode e ficar tão surpreso quanto Esme e Edward._

**#4** /Brincadeira de Mau Gosto / Emmett e Edward / C / +S / PPF / 1 / _27_

_Uma brincadeira de luta entre Edward e Emmett acaba passando dos limites._

**#5 **/Grande Decepção / os cinco Cullen / D / + -S / PPF / 3 /_ 7 e 12 _Também citado em: PPF / 5 / _73_ / PPF / 7 / _37_

_Citada em todas as histórias de nelluca, as crianças Cullen dão ao seu pai uma enorme decepção, até Alice sente o desprazer de uma cintada na bunda, o ponto auto da história não é a punição e sim todo o desespero de Carlisle provocado pelos seus filhos. _**_(Não apenas antecede como explica sua reação enérgica em PPF.)_**

**#6** /Matando aula / Edward / C / +S / PPF / 3 /_ 10 _Também citado em: PI / 5 /_ 3_

_A última surra de Edward antes de PPF, Carlisle descobre da pior forma que seu filho não tem ido à escola._

**#7** /Vampiro no Pasto / Emmett / C / - S / PPF / 5 / _68 _Também citado em: PI / 6 /_ 73_

_Emmett acredita ser uma boa idéia vampirizar uma vaca, ele escapa de Carlise por um fio graças a sua piedosa mamãe._

**#8** /Banho de Sol / Emmett / C / -S / PPF / 5 / _70_

_Emmett apronta novamente, sua idéia magnifica é nadar nú em pleno dia de sol. O que será que deu errado?_

**#9 **/Mano a Mana / Edward e Rosalie / C / +S / PPF / 9 /_ 48_Também citado em: PPF / 10 /_ 51_

_Trinta anos antes de voltarem pra Forks, Carlisle pega Edward e Rose discutindo aos palavrões e resolve limpar suas bocas com sabão._

**#10** /Jasper e o Cinto da Disciplina / Jasper / D / +S / PPF / 14 / _131 - 133 e 146 _Também citado em: PI / 10 /_ 3_

_Jasper achou que nunca seria perdoado pela sua nova família depois de seu deslize com um humano, resolve fugir, o que ele não esperava era descobrir da forma mais dolorosa que Carlisle o vê como filho tanto quanto vê Edward e Emmett._

**#11** /O Preço do Porsche / Alice / C / +S / PI / 1 / _40 _Também citado em: PI / 4 /_ 24 ao 26 _/ PI / 6 /_ 44 e 47 _e em VMN

_Finalmente Carlisle descobre o que realmente houve na Itália, graças a um deslize de Edward e Alice, ao barganharem a segurança de Bella, Alice vai sentir o quanto pode custar um Porsche. _**_(história situada entre VNM e PI)_**

**#12** /Briga de Cachorro Grande / Emmett / C / +S / PI / 1 /_ 41 _Também citado em: PI / 2 /_ 53_ / PI / 10 /_ 2_

_Emmett invade território Quilleute perseguindo Victoria, e entra em uma briga com Paul, até ai você leu no livro eclipse e viu no filme, o que você não sabe é qual foi a reação de Carlisle a isso, vale a pena lembrar que Emmett já experimentou em PPF, a opinião de seu pai em relação a brigas, e a invasão do território dos lobos._

**#13** /O Pequeno Jake / Jacob e Bella/ C / +S / PI / 6 / _72_

_Jacob e Bella quando crianças faziam bolinhos de lama, algo sempre sai errado com a garotinha desastrada, o pequeno Jake vai aprender a não zombar dos outros._

**#14** /Pela Estrada Flora /Jacob e Bella / C / +S / PI / 6 / _77_

_Charlie e Bille estão aflitos pois seus filhos estão perdidos na floresta, quem leu PI sabe o quanto eles estão encrencados, não apenas por estarem perdidos, mas também por serem encontrados._

**#15** /Curiosidade Perigosa / Bella / D / +S / PI / 6 / _77 _

_Bella achou que mexer nas armas de seu pai chefe de polícia seria uma boa idéia, ela vai descobrir que mesmo já sendo uma "mocinha" de 15 anos seu pai sempre estará lá para se preocupar com a sua segurança._

**#16** /Toque de Recolher / Rosalie / C / +S / PI / 7 / _14 e 15_

_Rosalie já está casada com Emmett, e realmente acha que palmadas agora estão reservadas apenas para seu irmãozinho caçula e decide violar o toque de recolher, ela vai descobrir que mesmo sendo casada, Carlisle sempre será o seu pai._

**#17** /Bate Boca /Edward e Rosalie / C / -S / PI / 7 / _15_

_Edward e Rosalie são separados pelas orelhas, ótima oportunidade para Emmett saber como funcionam as coisas na casa dos Cullen._

**#18** /Travessuras em Esme's Island / Emmett e Edward / C / +S / PI / 10 / _24 ao 27_

_Edward e Emmett aprontam com a supersticiosa mulher do caseiro, que já está um tanto convencida que os Cullen não são uma família comum, o que era pra ser uma viagem de descanso para o Dr. Cullen em Esme's Island é só mais um Deus nos acuda no Brasil._

**#19** /Emmett e o cinto da Disciplina / Emmett / C / +S

_Emmett fica Bêbado e tem seu primeiro encontro com o cinto da disciplina mas o motivo não é bem esse, acaba sobrando para o Edward._

**#20** /Rosalie e o cinto da Disciplina / Rosalie / D / +S

Rose precisa aprender respeitar sua nova mãe.

**#21** /Déjà vu R&E / Renesmee e EJ / C / +S

(Esme parece estar tendo um replay dos primeiros anos de Rose e Edward, através de seus netos Renesmee e EJ **Obs:** personagem novo)

**#22** /Quando os Gatos Saem os Morcegos Fazem a Festa / os 6 Cullen / C / -S

(Como todo adolescente os Cullen aproveitam a ausência dos pais para dar uma Festa)

**#23 **/Pagando a Fatura / Alice / C / +S

(Alice já tinha sido avisada sobre exageros e gastos desnecessários, essa é a história de sua primeira palmada)

**#24 **/O Flagrante / Edward e Bella / C / +S

_Carlisle deu a Edward permissão pra comprar a cama mas em consideração ao chefe Swan e também por sua educação antiquada não deu permissão para aproveitá-la_

**#25** /Ensinando Compaixão / Edward / D / +S

_Qual será a reação de Carlisle ao saber que Edward fez questão de revelar a Jacob sobre seu casamento com Bella poucos minutos antes de uma batalha perigosa?_

**#26** /Lição de segurança / Bella / D / +S

_Bella volta de moto de La Push até a casa dos Cullen. O que Carlisle acha dessa sua aventura mesmo depois Esme ter deixado claro em PI que se já fosse sua filha teria sido punida por dirigir o veículo perigoso?_

**#27**/Não fui eu/ Rosalie e Edward/ C / -S / VNM /14/

_Rose quebra o telescópio de Carlisle e conta com a ajuda de Edward pra por a culpa em Emmett, aproveitando o fato de que ele ainda não sabe se controlar, uma bola de neve se forma, mas os dois se safam, isso não torna a fic menos cômica, pois os dois aprontam muito pra sair dessa._

**#28**/A vingança/ Edward e Rosalie / C / +S / VNM /14/

_Edward apronta com o cabelo de Rosalie, e deixa seus pais malucos._

**#29 **/Desfile de Baratas / Emmett, Jasper e Edward / +S / SM

_Os garotos aprontam com as meninas colocando baratas em seu armário_

**# 30 **/Ouvindo atrás das portas/ Edward / +S / SM

_Carlisle já está cansado de avisar ao filho pra usar seu dom com prudência, então resolve ter uma "conversa" diferente_

**#31**/Descobrindo a paternidade/ -S

_A pedido de uma fã, essa história conta a transformação de Edward e seu ano de recém-nascido, como Carlisle lida pela primeira vez com a experiencia de ser pai. (não contém punições físicas, quem leu sabe que a sua primeira surra foi depois de voltar pra casa e Esme já estava com eles, isso não significa que Carlisle não agirá como um pai)_

**#32 **/A Piriguete do Alaska / Tanya e todos os Cullen / C / -S / PPF / 1 / _33 ao 39_

__Tanya dá em cima de Edward tão indiscretamente que acaba provocando um rebuliço entre os Cullen, eles precisam se mudar, a menos que Carlisle queira acabar estrangulando cada um dos seus filhos._**_(antecede PPF)._** _

_obs: mais uma vez cometi o erro de repetir o_** n°#5** _em dois títulos, agora _**APA**_ será o _**n°#32**_ deixando o _**n°#5**_ para _**GD**_  
><em>

**A/N: Deixe-me o review com o n° de votação da fic**

**O primeiro capítulo da fic eleita será postado no dia 1 de Maio, a votação vai até o dia 28 de Abril**

**Atenção votos logados valem 2 pontos**

Coloque esta lista em seus favoritos pois a partir de agora todas as votações acontecerão por aqui.


	2. Votação encerrada

**RESULTADO DA VOTAÇÃO**

**Lembrando que votos logados valem por 2.**

**A vencedora foi...**

**#5 **/Grande Decepção / os cinco Cullen / D / + -S / PPF / 3 / _7 e 12 _Também citado em: PPF / 5 / _73_ / PPF / 7 / _37_

_Citada em todas as histórias de nelluca, as crianças Cullen dão ao seu pai uma enorme decepção, até Alice sente o desprazer de uma cintada na bunda, o ponto auto da história não é a punição e sim todo o desespero de Carlisle provocado pelos seus filhos.__**(Não apenas antecede como explica sua reação enérgica em PPF.)**_

**Eu mal posso acreditar! GD VENCEU! Foi a primeira fic Twilight que eu escrevi, é lógico que será reescrita e incrementada, para que acompanhe o crescimento dessa página, mas foi inspirada nela que escrevi PPF, minha primeira fic postada.**

**Você vai entender cada reação de Carlisle e de cada um dos Cullen, você que leu PPF vai até sentir vontade de relê-la.**

**Você que não leu terá uma ótima oportunidade de fazê-lo.**

**Não é uma história tão grande, é um drama e não tem tanta surra como estão acostumados, mas é uma história que realmente vale a pena. Talvez vocês não gostem tanto quanto eu, mas terei prazer em escrevê-la e mostrar pra vocês a primeira imagem dos Cullen que apresento a vocês a cada história.**

**O primeiro capítulo será postado no dia 1° de Maio.**

**Enquanto isso aproveite o capítulo 3 de PN.**

**Obrigada por participar da votação.**


	3. LVP Janeiro de 2014

**Lista de Votação de Protagonistas**

**O que é isso?**

**LVP** é uma solução viável pra que todas as fics tenham uma chance.

A lista só cresce a cada fic, UPF pro exemplo, trouxe varias situações novas e ideias futuras que quase triplicou a lista de tamanho.

Então, eu fiz uma justa separação de protagonistas, vocês primeiro votarão em quais personagens ou grupo de personagens devem encabeçar a fic escolhida.

Então ocorrerá uma nova votação de uma lista contendo apenas as fics dos personagens escolhidos.

Mas a lista de todas as fics permanecerá à disposição, para que você, que não escolhe por personagens e sim por roteiro, coloque a sua fic predileta para concorrer escolhendo os personagens dela.

Mas atenção somente os números das fics da lista da segunda votação é que estarão concorrendo.

Sendo assim teremos uma lista de votação com um número para cada personagem ou grupo e depois uma votação com as fics selecionadas na lista principal.

Os números das fics permanecerão os mesmos.

Aqui está a LVP

**ATENÇÃO:**

**Você só pode escolher um número e seu voto só contará se for logado.**

_**Votação da LVP será encerrada às 10:00h da manhã 16/01**_

_**e a votação da LVF começa às 15:00h do mesmo dia **_

Aqui vai uma breve biografia dos novos personagens pra que possam escolher melhor

**ALERTA: **_contém spoilers_

**Benjamin Carlisle Anderson Cullen-** Humano

Nascido numa rodovia de Forks cidade do Condado de Clallam, no estado de Washington, nos Estados Unidos, teve um parto de emergência, depois da morte de seus pais biológicos, realizado pela própria mãe adotiva Rosalie Cullen com a ajuda de seu pai adotivo Emmett Cullen e seu tio Jacob Cullen, mais conhecido como Ben, loiro dos olhos azuis, usa óculos e tem personalidade muito parecida com de seu pai, mas é muito vaidoso e tem um certo desprezo pelas regras da família, mas é muito amado por todos.

**Joseph Willian Black Cullen****-** Humano, Vampiro e Metamorfo

Filho biológico da Híbrida Renesmee Cullen e do Lobo Jacob Cullen. Tem cabelos pretos e pele branca. Inicia seu processo de metamorfose muito cedo, e tem habilidades que excedem as dos lobos. É mais conhecido como Billy como seu bisavô paterno biológico. Tem velocidade, audição e resistência de vampiro, as sua aparência é totalmente humana e tem uma mistura de sangue e veneno nas veias muito perigosa. Alimenta-se de comida humana, de sangue animal, e alimentos específicos quando está transformado. Nasceu destinado a liderar o mundo sobrenatural, por isso seu espírito de liderança é natural, espírito esse que unido a sua natureza travessa e aventureira, só lhe causa problemas. Tem um enorme respeito pelas regras da família Cullen.

**Lígia Samira Young Uley****-** Loba

Irmã gêmea mais nova de Navih, é filha adotiva de sua tia Emilly desde os cinco anos, torna-se loba aos quinze anos e tem um imprimting duplo com Seth Clearwater. Torna-se amiga de Renesmee e uma irmã super protetora para seu irmãosinho SJ. Tem uma aparência quileute característica e se parece com sua irmã fisicamente, mas é mais meiga tranquila e obediente.

**Navih Karah Youg Uley****-** Loba

Irmã gêmea de Lígia. É filha adotiva do chefe da matilha desde que tinham cinco anos e seus pais faleceram num acidente de carro. É amiga inseparável de Leah e tem uma personalidade forte, é arrogante e desobediente, mas muito parecida fisicamente com sua irmã.

**Samuel Uley Junior****-** Lobo

Mais conhecido como SJ, é filho de do líder das matilhas Samuel Uley e Emilly Uley, tem duas irmãs mais velhas adotivas e superprotetoras, encrenqueiro por natureza quase sempre consegue dobrar os pais, mimado e sempre cuidado por Leah, que é sua babá desde que nasceu, é sempre vigiado por ela por ser o seu imprimt, é mulherengo e tem varias experiências amorosas inocentes na infância e adolescência antes de ter idade suficiente para enxergar Leah como parceira. Amigo incondicional de Ben Cullen e posteriormente de Billy Cullen também

**Alfred Manfredini****-** Vampiro

Ex ilusionista de um circo, hipnotizava pessoas para entretenimento, foi transformado num ataque ao festival de São Marcos, na época em Carlisle ainda vivia no castelo, não sabe de quem é o veneno que carrega nas veias, sempre observou o quanto Carlisle era diferente e sempre teve vontade de seguir seus passos. Tem o dom de hipnotizar as pessoas de verdade. Negou-se a participar da batalha na neve contra os Cullen e depois de deixar oficialmente a guarda com seus dois filhos Daniel e David, foi atrás de Renesme quando ainda tinha dois anos com a aparência de seis e planejou criar uma vampira pra se aproximar dela na adolescência. Oito anos depois adotou e transformou uma menina chamada Margaret e se apaixonou pela ideia da paternidade, depois de falhar nessa tarefa, enfrenta os Cullen, mas acaba desenvolvendo amizade por Carlisle que o ensina a ser pai e vegetariano.

**Margaret Elena Manfredini****-** Vampira

Abandonada pelos pais biológicos na porta de um orfanato italiano quando recém nascida, foi adotada e transformada aos dezesseis anos por Alfred Manfredini, um vampiro que fazia parte da guarda dos Volture no passado. Tem a aparência de uma garota de treze anos, cabelos pretos e grandes, bochechas redondas e lábios carnudos e infantis, personalidade difícil, costumava roubar das outras crianças do orfanato e era má, por isso não tinha amigos, mimada por Alfred na nova vida, é acostumada a conseguir tudo o que quer. Caçula da família Manfredini, está sempre dando trabalho aos pais e aos irmãos mais velhos.

**Daniel Bruno Zanelli Manfredini****-** Vampiro

Irmão gêmeo de David, é o primogênito de uma família nobre Italiana, filho de pais omissos que só se importavam com dinheiro, sofreu um acidente de trem coma família e foi transformado junto com seu irmão de 17 anos por Alfred Manfredini que ainda era da guarda Volture, recebeu amor do pai adotivo até ter que ser treinado rigidamente por ele para sobreviver no castelo de onde foram impedidos de sair até que os Cullen e seus aliados desafiaram a soberania dos Volture transformando o a monarquia em democracia. Adora ser Vampiro e consegue ver o futuro quando olha nos olhos das pessoas se estiver junto do irmão. É loiro e tem um bom porte físico, possui um humor irreverente descontraído e se descobre um pegador de meninas quando sua sede está controlada o suficiente para frequentar a escola.

**David Luca Zanelli Manfredini****-** Vampiro

Irmão gêmeo de Daniel, lutava caratê e tem uma disciplina impecável, é mais calado e não gosta muito de ser Vampiro pois deixou para trás o seu grande amor. Pode ver o futuro das pessoas olhando nos seus olhos quando está junto do irmão. Tem mágoa do pai por ter mudado subitamente o seu tratamento quando iniciou seu treinamento para guarda dos Volture. Seu humor é cruel inteligente, é muito parecido com o irmão fisicamente, mas seu comportamento é antissocial. Tem uma curiosidade maior sobre as coisas que acontece à sua volta e sempre tem um olhar investigativo para tudo.

ESCOLHA O SEU NÚMERO!

1-Emmett McCarty Cullen

2-Jasper Hale Whithlock Cullen

3-Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen

4-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

5-Isabella Marie Swan Cullen

6-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

7-Jacob Black Cullen

8-Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen

9-Benjamin Carlisle Anderson Cullen

10-Joseph Willian Black Cullen

11-Seth Clearwater

12-Leah Clearwater

13-Navih Karah Young Uley

14-Lígia Samira Young Uley

15-Samuel Uley Jr.

16-Margaret Elena Manfredini

17-Daniel Bruno Zanelli Manfredini

18-David Luca Zanelli Manfredini

19-Emmett e Renesmee

20-Emmett, Edward e Jasper

21-Emmett, Jasper, Edward e Jacob

22-Rosalie, Alice e Isabella

23-Emmett, Rosalie e Edward

24-Emmett e Edward

25-Emmett e Jasper

26-Edward e Jasper

27-Rosalie e Edward

28-Rosalie e Jasper

29-Rosalie e Alice

30-Rosalie e Isabella

31-Alice e Isabella

32-Edward e Alice

33-Jacob e Edward

34-Jacob e Renesmee

35-Renesmee e Benjamin

36-Seth e Leah

37-Ligia e Navih

38-Seth e Navih

39-Daniel e David

40-Margaret e Renesmee

41-Emmett e Daniel

42-Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Daniel e David

43-Jasper e David

44-Alice, Renesmee e Margaret

45-Willian e Samuel Jr.

46-Benjamin e Samuel Jr.

47-Benjamin e Willian

48-Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Isabella, Alice, Edward

49-Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice e Edward

50-Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Isabella, Alice, Edward, Jacob e Renesmee

51-Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Isabella, Alice, Edward, Jacob, Renesmee e Benjamin.

_**Bom, agora pra você que prefere escolher por roteiro aqui está aquela nossa antiga lista com o conteúdo de cada fic, escolha sua fic, veja quais são os protagonistas e vote neles para que ela vá para a LVF.**_

**#1** /Briga de Garotas / Alice e Rosalie / **PPF**

_Alice inicia uma briga com Rose, mas o temperamento de Rose levou-a a ultrapassar os limites e quebrar uma das principais regras de Carlisle, as duas são punidas, mas Rose sai perdendo pela gravidade do que fez e por ser durona e Esme tem que interferir._

**#2** /A Lenda do Cinto da Disciplina / Edward / **PPF e outras**

_Edward volta pra casa com o rabinho entre as pernas depois de ter saído pra caçar humanos, Carlisle sempre o tratou como um filho, mas é a primeira vez que decide punir Edward fisicamente, embora sua esposa Esme seja contra, Edward terá uma bela surpresa, não por matar humanos, mas por desrespeitar Carlisle, finalmente entenderá o quão Carlisle é realmente seu pai._

**#3**/Igual a Você / Rosalie /** PPF**

_Um drama incrível descreve o quanto Carlisle se preocupa com sua filha, depois de matar seus agressores, Rosalie volta pra casa pra encarar seus novos pais e seu irmão, como Carlisle lida com isso? Você pode e ficar tão surpreso quanto Esme e Edward._

**#4** /Brincadeira de Mau Gosto / Emmett e Edward / **PPF**

_Uma brincadeira de luta entre Edward e Emmett acaba passando dos limites._

**#6** /Matando aula / Edward / **PPF e PI.**

_A última surra de Edward antes de PPF, Carlisle descobre da pior forma que seu filho não tem ido à escola._

**#7** /Vampiro no Pasto / Emmett / **PPF e PI**

_Emmett acredita ser uma boa ideia vampirizar uma vaca, ele escapa de Carlise por um fio graças a sua piedosa mamãe._

**#8** /Banho de Sol / Emmett / **PPF**

_Emmett apronta novamente, sua idéia magnifica é nadar nú em pleno dia de sol. O que será que deu errado?_

**#9**/Mano a Mana / Edward e Rosalie / **PPF**

_Trinta anos antes de voltarem pra Forks, Carlisle pega Edward e Rose discutindo aos palavrões e resolve limpar suas bocas com sabão._

**#10** /Jasper e o Cinto da Disciplina / Jasper / **PPF e PI **

_Jasper achou que nunca seria perdoado pela sua nova família depois de seu deslize com um humano, resolve fugir, o que ele não esperava era descobrir da forma mais dolorosa que Carlisle o vê como filho tanto quanto vê Edward e Emmett._

**#11** /O Preço do Porsche / Alice / **PI e VNM**

_Finalmente Carlisle descobre o que realmente houve na Itália, graças a um deslize de Edward e Alice, ao barganharem a segurança de Bella, Alice vai sentir o quanto pode custar um Porsche._ _**(história situada entre VNM e PI)**_

**#12** /Briga de Cachorro Grande / Emmett / **PI**

_Emmett invade território Quilleute perseguindo Victoria, e entra em uma briga com Paul, até ai você leu no livro eclipse e viu no filme, o que você não sabe é qual foi a reação de Carlisle a isso, vale a pena lembrar que Emmett já experimentou em PPF, a opinião de seu pai em relação a brigas, e a invasão do território dos lobos._

**#13** /O Pequeno Jake / Jacob e Bella/ **PI**

_Jacob e Bella quando crianças faziam bolinhos de lama, algo sempre sai errado com a garotinha desastrada, o pequeno Jake vai aprender a não zombar dos outros._

**#14** /Pela Estrada Flora /Jacob e Bella / **PI**

_Charlie e Billy estão aflitos pois seus filhos estão perdidos na floresta, quem leu PI sabe o quanto eles estão encrencados, não apenas por estarem perdidos, mas também por serem encontrados._

_**#15**__/ __Curiosidade Perigosa__/ Bella/ __**PI**_

_Bella achou que mexer nas armas de seu pai, chefe de polícia, seria uma boa ideia, ela vai descobrir que mesmo já sendo uma "mocinha" de 15 anos, seu pai sempre estará lá para se preocupar com sua segurança._

_**#16**__/__Toque De Recolher__/ Rosalie/ __**PI**_

_Rosalie já está casada com Emmett, e realmente acha que agora palmadas estão reservadas apenas para seu irmãosinho caçula e decide violar o toque de recolher, ela vai descobrir que mesmo sendo casada, Carlisle sempre será seu pai._

_**#17**__/__Bate Boca__/ Edward e Rosalie/__** PI**_

_Edward e Rosalie são separados pelas orelhas, ótima oportunidade para Emmett saber como funcionam as coisas na casa dos Cullen._

_**#18**__/__Travessuras em Esme's Island__/ Emmett e Edward/ __**PI**_

_Emmett e Edward aprontam com a supersticiosa mulher do caseiro, que já está um tanto convencida de que os Cullen não são uma família comum, o que era pra ser uma viagem de descanço para o Dr. Cullen em Esme's Island é só mais um Deus nos acuda no Brasil._

_**#19**__/ __Emmett E O Cinto Da Disciplina__/Emmett e Edward/ __**pré PPF**_

_Emmett fica bêbado e tem seu primeiro encontro com o cinto da disciplina, mas o motivo não é bem esse, acaba sobrando para o Edward._

_**#20**__/__Rosalie e o Cinto da Disciplina__/ Rosalie __**pré PPF**_

_Rose precisa aprender a respeitar sua nova mãe._

_**#21**__/__Déjà vu R&E__/ Renesmee e EJ_

_Esme parece está tendo um replay dos primeiros anos de Rose e Edward através de seus netos Renesmee e EJ, mas foi apenas um sonho causado por extresse, durante a gravidez de Bella. __(one-shot baseado no personagem criado por uma escritora do ff que deu a Edward e Bella dois filhos, eu gostei do personagem e criei uma situação em que Esme tem uma amostra de como seria.)_

_**#22**__/__Quando Os Gatos Saem Os Morcegos Fazem A Festa__/ Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Isabella, Alice e Edward/__** pré PPF**_

_Como todo adolescente os Cullen aproveitam a ausência dos pais para dar uma festa._

_**#23**__/__Pagando a Fatura__/ Alice/__** pré PPF**_

_Alice já tinha sido avisada sobre exageros e gastos desnecessários, essa é a história de sua primeira palmada._

_**#24**__/__O Flagrante__/ Edward e Bella_

_Carlisle deu permissão para Edward comprar a cama, mas em consideração ao chefe Swan e também a sua educação conservadora, não deu permissão para aproveitarem._

_**#25**__/__Ensinando Compaixão__/Edward_

_Qual será a reação de Carlisle ao saber que Edward revelara a Jacob sobre seu casamento com Bella minutos antes de uma grande batalha._

_**#26**__/__Lição de segurança__/Bella/ __**PI**_

_Bella volta de moto de La Push até a casa dos Cullen, O que Carlisle acha dessa sua aventura, mesmo após Esme ter deixado tão claro em PI, que se já fosse sua filha teria sido punida por dirigir um veículo tão perigoso?_

_**#27**__/__Não Fui Eu__/ Rose e Edward/ __**VNM**_

_Rose quebra o telescópio de Carlisle e conta com a ajuda de Edward para por a culpa em Emmett, aproveitando o fato de que ele ainda não sabe se controlar, uma bola de neve se forma, mas os dois se safam, isso não torna a fic menos cômica, pois os dois aprontam muito pra sair dessa._

_**#28**__/__A Vingança__/Edward e Rosalie/ __**VNM e UPF**_

_Edward apronta com o cabelo de Rose e deixa seus pais malucos._

_**#29**__/__Desfile de Baratas__/Emmett Jasper e Edward/__**SM**_

_Os garotos aprontam com as meninas colocando baratas em seu armário._

_**#30**__/__Ouvindo atrás das portas__/ Edward/ __**SM**_

_Carlisle já está cansado de avisar ao seu filho para usar seu dom com prudência então resolve ter uma "conversa" diferente._

_**A fic abaixo foi condensada com a #2**_

_**#31**__/__Descobrindo a Paternidade__/Edward_

_Transformação de Edward, somente Carlisle e Edward participam dessa Fic, não contém punições corporais, quem leu minhas fics sabe que a primeira surra de Edward foi quando voltou pra casa de seus anos rebeldes, eu decidi que ela deveria ser o início de __**"#2A Lenda do Cinto da Disciplina"**__. Por isso o numero 31 está eliminado se alguém votar __**#31**__ contarei o voto automaticamente para __**#2**_

_**#32**__/__A Piriguete do Alasca__/ Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice e Edward/ __**PPF**_

_Tanya da em cima de Edward tão indiscretamente, que acaba provocando um rebuliço entre os Cullen, eles precisam se mudar, a menos que Carlisle queira acabar estrangulando cada um de seus filhos.(Antecede PPF)_

_**#33**__/__Bella E O Cinto Da Disciplina__/Bella __**UPF**_

_Carlisle já está farto da selvageria injustificada de sua nova filha ele resolve que ela precisa mesmo é de ser lembrada da disciplina da casa. Mas essa história trás assim como na de Alice outras punições, você pode ler no capítulo 11 de UPF "Alice e o cinto da disciplina" Carlisle confessando que estava sendo indulgente com Alice pois Nessie tinha apanhado Rose e Edward e também Emmett e Jasper e então comentou que Bella entrou no cinto da disciplina. _

_**#34**__/__Segundo Problema em Forks__/ Edward e Rosalie _

_Essa é a minha versão de crepúsculo, quando Edward conhece a Bella coisa e tal, como meu POV vive mudando, não é a versão da SM de Twilight nem de Midnight Sun, mas é como foi VMN, sempre sem fugir do original, só mostrando o que SM escondeu, como Carlisle controlou a tenção dessa família com essa coisa de uma humana no pedaço, A esperança de Esme, o ciúme de Rose, os hormônios de Edward, a falta de seriedade de Emmett, o sofrimento de Jasper e a Empolgação de Alice._

_**#35**__/__Tiro Pela Culatra__/ Rosalie, Isabella e Alice_

_Os meninos mentem para proteger as meninas de uma violação do toque de recolher muito perigosa e acabam piorando a situação delas._

_**#36**__/__O Vazio Da Morte__/No spanking. __**Spinoff de UPF**_

_Nesse one-shot, Carlisle vê Emmett e Rosalie ensinando Ben andar no jardim e tem um flash back do dia em que deixou uma garota morrer passando por cima do desejo de transformá-la contra as leis só pra dar um filho à sua princesa._

_**#37**__/ __Roupas Novas__/Edward __**UPF**_

_Edward tem tanto ciúmes da atenção que sua nova irmã está recebendo que começa a sujar suas roupas na caçada de propósito._

_**#38**__/__Pagando Pelo Impagável__/ Edward __**UPF**_

_Edward filho único já conhece a nova disciplina adotada pelo pai, mas mesmo assim não perde a oportunidade de se encrencar outra vez e dá um jeito de apanhar na escola só pra ver a cara do professor ao quebrar a pá._

_**#39**__/__Festa Da Pesada__/ Renesmee __**UPF**_

_Renesmee mente para Bella pra poder passar a noite numa festa Rave._

_**#40**__/__Propina Maldita__/Ben e Billy/ __**pós UPF**_

Benjamim suborna Willian para acobertá-lo.

**#41**/O Plano Imperfeito /Emm, Jazz, Rose, Bella, Lice, Edie, Jake, Nessie e Ben/_** pós UPF**_

Mais uma vez, dessa vez em maior número, os Cullen planejam uma festa não autorizada, sobra até para o pequeno Ben.

**#42**/Desejos Humanos/Benjamim/ _**pós UPF**_

Ben quebra uma antiga tradição dos Cullen.

**#43**/Muito Azar Para Um Cara Só/ Benjamim/ _**pós UPF**_

Benjamim engravida uma garota, como contar para sua família? Quem irá estrangulá-lo primeiro? Papai, mamãe ou vovô Carlisle?

**#44**/Mais Em Mim Do Que Em Você/Billy/_** pós UPF**_

A Primeira palmada de Willian Cullen.

**#45**/A Mentira Tem Patas Curtas/Billy/ _**pós UPF**_

A primeira surra de Willian Cullen.

**#46**/Forte Como O Papai/Bem/ _**pós UPF**_

A primeira palmada de Benjamim Carlisle

**#47**/Verdade ou consequência/Ben/ _**pós UPF**_

A primeira surra de Benjamim Carlisle.

**#48**/O Artista/Samuel Jr./ _**pós UPF**_

A primeira palmada de SJ.

**#49**/Pisando Fora da Linha/ Samuel Jr. _**pós UPF**_

A primeira surra de SJ.

**#50**/A assinatura/Nessie/**PN**

A primeira palmada de Renesmee

**#51**/Sem tempo pra estudar/Seth e Lígia _**pós UPF**_

Seth e Lígia colam na prova, pois só pensam em namorar desde que tiveram um imprimit duplo, Sam e Sue não gostam da notícia.

**#52**/Achado e Perdidas/Lígia e Navih/ _**pós UPF**_

Lígia e Navih perdem Samuel Jr. no shopping

**#53**/ A Curiosidade Matou A Morcega/Mag/ _**pós UPF**_

Margaret foge para Voltera deixando Alfred totalmente fora de si.

**#54**/ Teste Drive /Daniel /_** pós UPF**_

Daniel testa a nova disciplina de Alfred

**#55**/Acerto De Contas/David/_** pós UPF**_

David volta à Itália escondido de Alfred, em busca de respostas sobre seu passado, a aflição de seu pai será paga com juros e correção.

**#56**/Convite Irrecusável/ Daniel e David/_** pós UPF**_

Os filhos de Alfred vão à festa dos Cullen sem permissão.

**#57**/Mantenha distância/Leah/ _**pós UPF**_

Leah espanca uma garota com ciúmes de Samuel Jr.

**#58**/Foi Sem Querer/Emm, Jazz, Edie e Jake/ _**pós UPF**_

Os garotos Cullen começam uma brincadeira inocente na casa de Augusta no _Maine_ e acabam destruindo tudo.

**#59**/A Face Oculta De Esme Cullen/Rose, Bella e Lice

As meninas Cullen vão à um desfile de modas sem permissão da Mãe, dessa vez ela não deixa para o pai resolver a questão.

**#60**/Arrependimento Dói/Rosalie, Bella, Alice

As meninas Cullen correm risco de vida por desobediência, nem a mãe é capaz de salvá-las do cinto da disciplina.

**#61**/O Cúmulo Da Irresponsabilidade/Emmett Rosalie e Edward/_** pré PPF**_

Esme e Carlisle viajam deixando a casa aos cuidados de seus três filhos, quanto arrependimento!

**#62**/Sabe Tudo/Rosalie e Jasper/ _**pré PPF**_

Os gêmeos Cullen passam dos limites na escola e o diretor vai ter uma conversa nada feliz com Carlisle.

**#61**/Minha Irmã/Rose e Bella

Bella entra numa briga e Rosalie defende a irmã mais nova pela primeira vez. Mas quem as defenderá do pai?

**#62**/Falha Na Previsão/Alice e Bella/ _**pós UPF**_

Alice mata aula pra ir ao um desfile de modas, sua fiel amiga e irmã Bella aceita acobertá-la, confiando em suas visões, que nunca são definitivas.

**#63**/Meu Pai/Alice e Edward

Os ciúmes do colo de Carlisle acabam fazendo seus dois caçulas indo parar em cima dele.

**#64**/Explosão De Hormônios/ Edward e Jacob/_** pós UPF**_

Jacob e Edward não param de discutir depois que Nessie começou a namorar, só mesmo o patriarca da família pra acalmar os ânimos.

**#65**/Às Escondidas/Jacob e Renesmee/_** pós UPF**_

Jake e Nessie violam uma das regras do seu namoro, Edward lava as mãos e passa a bola para Carlisle.

**#66**/Desculpa Fiada/Benjamin e Renesmee/ _**pós UPF**_

Ben acompanha Nessie em uma aventura perigosa, mas embora ela seja a mais velha, a ideia foi toda dele, ele não vai escapar dessa com a desculpa do influenciado.

**#67**/ Ordem No Recinto/Seth e Leah/_** pré PPF**_

As brigas entre Seth e Leah estão fugindo do controle, depois que ela começou a namorar o Sam, Hanry acaba tendo que intervir de forma enérgica.

**#68**/Sem Migalhas/Navih e Lígia/_** pré PPF**_

Lígia e Navih brincam de esconder na floresta sem permissão e acabam se perdendo, Emilly vai ensiná-las a obedecer.

**#69**/Entre a Cruz e a Espada/Navih e Seth/ _**pós UPF**_

Navih e Seth não conseguem dividir a atenção de Lígia, nessa disputa as coisas acabam saindo do controle, Sue e Sam acabam tendo que por um fim na loucura dos dois.

**#70**/ Terreno Desconhecido /Daniel e David/ _**pós UPF**_

Daniel e David acham que a nova disciplina da casa é apenas para sua maninha Mag, mas acabam descobrindo que não é assim que as coisas funcionarão Dalí por diante.

**#71**/Mimadas e Ferradas/ Mag e Nessie/ _**pós UPF**_

Margaret e Renesmee estão aproveitando sua nova amizade com tanta intensidade que perderam o toque de recolher, na verdade perderam bem mais que isso.

**#72**/Big brothers/Emmett e Daniel/_** pós UPF**_

Emmett e Daniel tem mais em comum do que eles pensam, Emmett ensina a ele uma velha dica de Edward e acaba apanhando pela mesma travessura quase cem anos depois.

**#73**/Filhinhos De Papai/Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Daniel e David _**pós UPF**_

Os garotos de Alfred mostram independência para os garotos de Carlisle, os mesmos constrangidos negam ter um toque de recolher, dá merda para os cinco.

**#74**/ Melhor de Dois/Jasper e David/ _**pós UPF**_

Jasper e David comparam suas habilidades de luta, um acidente acontece e eles terão que pagar por isso.

**#75**/Fora de Moda/Alice, Nessie e Mag/ _**pós UPF**_

Malucas por moda, Alice acaba envolvendo Nessie e sua amiga Margaret numa roubada. Carlisle, Edward e Alfred não ficarão nada contentes.

**#76**/Viagem Sem Volta/Billy e SJ_** pós UPF**_

Billy Black Cullen e Samuel Uley Jr. resolvem fazer uma expedição não autorizada e acabam descobrindo para que servem algumas plantas medicinais muito interessantes, Jacob e Sam decidem ensiná-los o quanto a consequência de usá-las pode ser ruim.

**#77**/Cúmplices e Mortos/ Ben e Billy/_** pós UPF**_

Benjamim precisa da ajuda de Willian pra sair às escondidas de Rosalie, o que ele não esperava era encontrar Emmett no caminho, acaba sobrando para o pequeno Billy quando Jacob descobre.

**#78**/Esconde Esconde/ Bem e SJ/_** pós UPF**_

Samuel Junior, numa visita aos Cullen, junto a Benjamin Carlisle quebram uma antiguidade de Esme, será que vão conseguir esconder de suas mães por muito tempo, é o inicio de uma grande amizade.

**#79**/Comitê Secreto/Bem e SJ/_** pós UPF**_

Ben e SJ são os donos da escola, mas tudo sai errado quando esse domínio foge do controle. Emmett e Sam nada satisfeitos.

**#80**/O Valor DA Palavra/ Margaret **UPF**

Ao chegar no estado do Maine, Margaret vai começar a levar as promessas do seu pai a sério.

_**Como podem ver, meus personagens já tem muita vida aqui dentro de mim.**_

_**Votação da LVP será encerrada às 10:00h da manhã 16/01**_

_**e a votação da LVF começa às 15:00h do mesmo dia **_


	4. encerramento da LVP 012014

**Encerrada a votação da LVP**

Sei que para alguns parece complicado e pra outros ficou claro, mas aqui vai mais uma tentativa de explicar.

A primeira votação era só pra indicar os personagens ou grupos de personagens.

Então, pesquisei quais eram os personagens daqueles que votaram em fics.

Mas como esse ano vamos ter muitas votações logo vocês se acostumarão. Até que isso aconteça eu converto os votos.

A primeira votação da **LVP** envia todos os personagens votados para a **LVF **mesmo que só tenho obtido um voto.

**Os protagonistas ou grupos foram:**

3. Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen

6. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

40. Margaret e Renesmee

42. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Daniel e David

51. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Isabella, Alice, Edward, Jacob, Renesmee e Benjamin.

_Como prometidos somente votos logados entraram na contagem, desculpe-me por ser tão caxias, mas não seria justo com aqueles que se deram o trabalho até mesmo de registrar-se para poder votar._

OBRIGADA POR VOTAREM!

Agora vão para a LVF e votem na fic


	5. LVF Janeiro de 2014

**LISTA DE VOTAÇÃO DA FIC**

Pronto. chegou a hora da **LVF**, onde eu escolhi somente as fics dos personagens que apareceram na votação da **LVP**.

_**A regra permanece a mesma, somente votos logados e somente uma fic, se você insistir em votar em mais de uma, até mesmo pra mostrar o seu interesse por elas, a primeira é que será computada na hora da contagem.**_

Esta é a Lista de Votação oficial, daqui sairá a Nova fic, cujo o primeiro capítulo será postado no sábado ou no domingo.

**#2** /A Lenda do Cinto da Disciplina / Edward / **PPF e outras**

_Edward volta pra casa com o rabinho entre as pernas depois de ter saído pra caçar humanos, Carlisle sempre o tratou como um filho, mas é a primeira vez que decide punir Edward fisicamente, embora sua esposa Esme seja contra, Edward terá uma bela surpresa, não por matar humanos, mas por desrespeitar Carlisle, finalmente entenderá o quão Carlisle é realmente seu pai._

**#3**/Igual a Você / Rosalie /** PPF**

_Um drama incrível descreve o quanto Carlisle se preocupa com sua filha, depois de matar seus agressores, Rosalie volta pra casa pra encarar seus novos pais e seu irmão, como Carlisle lida com isso? Você pode e ficar tão surpreso quanto Esme e Edward._

**#6** /Matando aula / Edward / **PPF e PI.**

_A última surra de Edward antes de PPF, Carlisle descobre da pior forma que seu filho não tem ido à escola._

_**#16**__/__Toque De Recolher__/ Rosalie/ __**PI**_

_Rosalie já está casada com Emmett, e realmente acha que agora palmadas estão reservadas apenas para seu irmãosinho caçula e decide violar o toque de recolher, ela vai descobrir que mesmo sendo casada, Carlisle sempre será seu pai._

_**#20**__/__Rosalie e o Cinto da Disciplina__/ Rosalie __**pré PPF**_

_Rose precisa aprender a respeitar sua nova mãe._

_**#25**__/__Ensinando Compaixão__/Edward_

_Qual será a reação de Carlisle ao saber que Edward revelara a Jacob sobre seu casamento com Bella minutos antes de uma grande batalha._

_**#28**__/__A Vingança__/Edward/ __**VNM e UPF**_

_Edward apronta com o cabelo de Rose e deixa seus pais malucos._

_**#30**__/__Ouvindo atrás das portas__/ Edward/ __**SM**_

_Carlisle já está cansado de avisar ao seu filho para usar seu dom com prudência então resolve ter uma "conversa" diferente._

_**#37**__/ __Roupas Novas__/Edward __**UPF**_

_Edward tem tanto ciúmes da atenção que sua nova irmã está recebendo que começa a sujar suas roupas na caçada de propósito._

_**#38**__/__Pagando Pelo Impagável__/ Edward __**UPF**_

_Edward filho único já conhece a nova disciplina adotada pelo pai, mas mesmo assim não perde a oportunidade de se encrencar outra vez e dá um jeito de apanhar na escola só pra ver a cara do professor ao quebrar a pá._

_**#40**__/__Propina Maldita__/Ben e Billy/ __**pós UPF**_

Benjamim suborna Willian para acobertá-lo.

**#41**/O Plano Imperfeito /Emm, Jazz, Rose, Bella, Lice, Edie, Jake, Nessie e Ben/_** pós UPF**_

Mais uma vez, dessa vez em maior número, os Cullen planejam uma festa não autorizada, sobra até para o pequeno Ben.

**#42**/Desejos Humanos/Benjamim/ _**pós UPF**_

Ben quebra uma antiga tradição dos Cullen.

**#43**/Muito Azar Para Um Cara Só/ Benjamim/ _**pós UPF**_

Benjamim engravida uma garota, como contar para sua família? Quem irá estrangulá-lo primeiro? Papai, mamãe ou vovô Carlisle?

**#46**/Forte Como O Papai/Ben/ _**pós UPF**_

A primeira palmada de Benjamim Carlisle

**#47**/Verdade ou consequência/Ben/ _**pós UPF**_

A primeira surra de Benjamim Carlisle.

**#71**/Mimadas e Ferradas/ Mag e Nessie/ _**pós UPF**_

Margaret e Renesmee estão aproveitando sua nova amizade com tanta intensidade que perderam o toque de recolher, na verdade perderam bem mais que isso.

**#70**/ Terreno Desconhecido /Daniel e David/ _**pós UPF**_

Daniel e David acham que a nova disciplina da casa é apenas para sua maninha Mag, mas acabam descobrindo que não é assim que as coisas funcionarão Dalí por diante.

**#73**/Filhinhos De Papai/Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Daniel e David _**pós UPF**_

Os garotos de Alfred mostram independência para os garotos de Carlisle, os mesmos constrangidos negam ter um toque de recolher, dá merda para os cinco.


	6. ENCERRADA A VOTAÇÃO de Janeiro 2014

**ENCERRADA A VOTAÇÃO DE JANEIRO 2014**

**Obrigada a todos por votarem e mais ainda obrigada por deixarem o último review em UPF devo agradecer de verdade aqueles que se importaram em me dizer o que acharam, aqueles que mesmo sem ter um novo capítulo para pedir, me deram o imenso prazer de saber o que sentiram no final**

Boas vindas: Janny Padackles, Jaspercullen, thirian Susan e Monara Fonceca.

**O resultado da votação contado e recontado:**

**#37- 1 voto**

**#70- 1 voto**

**#2- 2 votos**

**#41- 2 votos**

**#43- 2 votos**

**#73- 4 votos**

SOMENTE VOTOS LOGADOS FORAM CONTADOS

**A FIC ESCOLHIDA FOI:**

**#73**/**Filhinhos De Papai**/Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Daniel e David _**pós UPF**_

Os garotos de Alfred mostram independência para os garotos de Carlisle, os mesmos constrangidos negam ter um toque de recolher, dá merda para os cinco.

**Fiquem ligados! Amanhã ou Domingo eu posto o primeiro capítulo de FP**

Fiz um sorteio entre os escritores que surgiram a exemplo de Belinha, pois quero ler todas as fics deixar meu review em cada capítulo. Então se você ver review meu na fic de alguém aguarde pois a sua vez vai chegar. Estou escolhendo de três em três, meu objetivo é alcançar todas as fics atuais de vocês, mas precisam ter paciência, são muitas e eu também tenho que escrever. (VÊ MINHA SITUAÇÃO?!)

**Vou começar pelas três primeiras que eu já comecei aler e estou devendo reviews**

*SMVNTFMR – BellinhaBlack no fp

*AC – Casey Lontivfe no ff

* TD -runna Cullen black no ff

Estou muito feliz de ter voltado e encontrado meu sonho realizado...

***UM TIME DE ESCRITORAS DE SPANKFIC BRASILEIRAS!***


End file.
